elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Tower of Fire
The Tower of Fire is one of the three magic stone dungeons, and part of the Main Quest. The tower's monsters aren't very strong, but the tower has fire tiles that do about 50-60 damage every few turns. Exploring can be very hard if the player does not have fire resistance, and very easy with superb fire resistance. Large numbers of potions of resistance can be used to help gain resistance, but potions alone will not be enough, and given the length of the trek inside the tower 50 or so potions may be needed. Also it's a good idea to carry handful of snow in order to get more resistance from the wet status effect (No longer applies in 1.54+). A wet status effect can also be acquired by holding a Magaqua. As for artifacts, Itzpalt worshipers benefit from the <Elemental Staff>, a successful trip to the Dragon's Nest awards the <Gloves of Vesda>, and in Elona+ any Fighter's Guild member can earn the <Flame Edge>. Also in Elona+, armored cloaks have Little (##, +50) innate fire resistance. Staying too long in the tower without fire resistance will incur gradual fire damage (50-60 damage) coupled with the red text "It's hot!". While is not enough to be an immediate hazard, the activation rate is very high (3 to 12 turns) and can easily kill off a distracted or unprepared player. Pets are immune to ambient damage. The ambient damage also cancels any action taken in the same turn except for spells, making mining the walls virtually impossible unless one has a very high Mining skill. This coupled with the fact that walls cannot be turned to doors in the tower makes navigation in the first floors dependent on the Teleport spell. The fire damage will destroy items such as low-grade equipment, rods, scrolls and potions, so it is recommended that the player leaves precious ones in a safe place before venturing here, or packs enough fireproof blankets to last for the entire run. Same goes for any pets without sufficient resistance. All the monsters in the tower are fire themed (fire ents, red dragons, etc). If you're protected from the ambient damage, you're also nearly invincible to the monsters. The wizard <Quruiza> and the dragon <Corgan> are at the bottom of the dungeon. and can be separated for an easier fight. Who you should fight first is mostly dependent on if you play as a ranged or close combat character. Ranged PCs and Wizards may be better off taking care of first. Her ranged bolt spells make her dangerous, but her low defenses make her an easy target for ranged attacks. is slow and has no ranged attacks, making him easy to avoid. Melee PCs should fight first for the same reason a ranged PC should fight him last. His low speed and purely physical attacks mean a well equipped Warrior can simply pound him to paste. The dungeon is always 4 floors deep. The first three floors have a random layout of unconnected rooms, but the same tiles and walls as the rest of the tower. The fourth and final floor is a fixed map and any items taken or dropped there will remain that way, with the sole exception of the altar which cannot be taken. The fourth floor has 3 bejeweled chests, an unclaimed altar, a pentagram, an alchemy kit, a furnace, four pillars and assorted raw ore of rubynus and junk stones. Loot: *Blood Moon (equipped by ) *Ring of Steel Dragon (dropped by ) * 3 bejeweled chests. * Assorted furniture. * Assorted ores. * Some small medals on the last floor. Category:North Tyris Category:Main Quest